User Guide To Sky People, Na'vi, and Avatars
by Fufuluff
Summary: Welcome to your own Pandora, Avatard. - - - A user guide to all your favorite Avatar characters!
1. JAKE SULLY

**The User's Guide and Manual for:**

**JAKE SULLY **

**Copyright: Hell's Gate's Avatars Ltd.**

**2010**

**Chief Technical and Mechanical Advisor: Fufuluff**

**Welcome to your own Pandora, Avatard.**

Congratulations! You are officially the proud owner of your very own JAKE unit. Iréiyo, for purchasing this item. We hope you are entertained by our product.

To make sure your JAKE unit behaves, please take note of the instructions and guidelines below.

**PAGE 1: TECHNICAL DETAILS OF YOUR JAKE UNIT:**

Name: Jake Sully

Gender: Male.

Type: (Changeable with "Avatar Link".) Human/Avatar.

Manufacturing Company: Skxawng Enterprises.

Height: Depending on the state.

Eye colour: If linked to Avatar, yellow. If not, blue.

Controls: Our JAKE unit is activated by various actions and settings:

The most common way to turn on your JAKE unit is to take a piece of your hair and stick it into his. (By doing this, he will be under your command forever, so please be sure to read over the rules and guidelines.)

Other ways that your JAKE unit will active are:

1) If his the link with his Avatar is disrupted.

2) If placed next to a NEYTIRI or QUARTICH unit.

**PAGE 2: ACCESSORIES:**

The JAKE unit comes with these additional items, free of charge:

Wheelchair: When your JAKE unit is in his human form, he will not be able to get around with this baby.

Avatar Link: Without this, "JakeSully" would not exist. Your JAKE unit must link to this machine in order to get into his Avatar.

*Will do not take back damaged or lost links. We will not ship another one to you. This machine should be treated with upmost care.

Queue: When in Avatar form, your JAKE unit is supplied with a piece of long hair that is braided. At the end, pink worm-like fibres sticking out. This is used to create a bond, or Tsahaylu with the PANDORIAN CREATURES you may purchase in the near future.

Gun: Used ONLY for good purposes. If your JAKE unit ever feels the need to shoot anything- remove the gun from his presence and call over a GRACE or NORM unit to scold him.

Leaf Loincloth: When in Avatar form your JAKE unit wears a nature woven loincloth. If he gets cold, tell him to suck it up and go cuddle with a NEYTIRI unit. We advise you to let your JAKE unit keep as much clothing on- much to your dismay.

Humanoid Clothes: You may dress up your JAKE unit however you like in his human form.

**PAGE 3: OPERATIONS:**

Our JAKE unit is certain to be easy-to-use, reliable, and user-friendly. We have simplified his scientific attributes to suit some of your daily needs.

_Body Guard:_

Does your room need protecting? Sick and tired of people walking in without knocking? Well, the JAKE unit will be more than happy to make sure nobody comes in and bombs your precious space. After all. THIS. IS. YOUR ROOM!

*The Body Guard state of your JAKE unit should not be abused.

*If you have purchased our IKRAN unit, you will receive more protection.

_Bringing People Together: _

Are your in-laws refusing to meet your parents? Or do you have that one pesky uncle who just hates family gatherings? Does your girlfriend's mother not approve of you? Or even your friends are fighting and never want to see each other again?

Well! Our JAKE unit, equipped with our TORUK unit is able to bring people (or clans) together.

*He is also able to convince them about something worth fighting for.

*The TORUK unit must be let go after use.

_Personal Diary: _

Do you need someone to capture every moment of your life?

When you sit our JAKE unit in front of a camera, he will instantly record a video log of your day for you!

*If the JAKE unit complains if he really has to do it, tell him what you feel and what you see is all part of science. Or, have your GRACE or NORM unit speak to him.

_Spy: _

Do you need classified information? Want to find out what it is?

The JAKE unit will become one of the other team, and he will report any valuable spottings to you!

* If your JAKE unit is discovered, and is said to be: NEVER ONE OF THE PEOPLE! Then after is tied to a tree, please send our MO'AT unit over to free him.

**PAGE 4: WASHING:**

The JAKE unit is to be cleaned differently depending on the state he is in. The JAKE unit is also wrinkle-free. (An added feature.)

_Avatar:_

In his Avatar form, the JAKE unit will clean himself in your local pond, river, waterfall, ocean, or lake. Make sure the NEYTIRI unit is not with him- or he may never get clean. Also, please ensure that you enjoy the smell of nature- as his Avatar form tends to use the world around him as towels and such.

_Human: _

*Do not abuse this feature.

Wheel your JAKE unit into a bathroom. Then, remove his clothes appropriately. After, help him hoist his legs into the tub. If he says he's got this- he really doesn't, so make sure to have a free hand to lend if he needs it. Try not to stare as it will cause your JAKE unit to become uncomfortable. For his human form, make sure to use warm or hot water to bathe- as cold simply will not do. Also, moisturizing soap will help keep your JAKE unit soft.

*When in human form, make sure your JAKE unit develops regular shaving habits.

**PAGE 5: FAQs (FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS)**

**Q: My JAKE unit has been eternally mated with a NEYTIRI unit, will they produce an offspring? **

A: That is totally and entirely up to them to decide. It is recommended that you do not pressure our units into starting a family. We know if they do it will make you squee with delight- but no- please do not pressure.

**Q: My JAKE unit is tied to a tree, I can't seem to remove him- what do I do?**

A: Even though your JAKE unit is strong, durable, and safe- he is prone to getting into trouble. If you find that he is strapped to a tree- you must purchase a MO'AT unit to help him down.

**Q: Is there a way to get my JAKE unit to choose my NINAT unit?**

A: No, because he has a built in "CHOSE NEYTIRI" setting in him. He has already chosen NEYTIRI. In order for them to mate, the NEYTIRI unit must also choose him.

**Q: Will my JAKE unit ever get his legs back?**

A: It really depends if your JAKE unit is surrounded by a QUARTICH unit. Even if surrounded by a QUARTICH unit- he probably won't follow ANY deal they make- due to the fact that he has a built in: "CHOOSE NEYTIRI" setting. He's happy in his Avatar form, so he need not complain much.

**Q: Can I get rid of the "CHOOSE NEYTIRI" setting? **

A: No. Just no.

**Q: My JAKE unit doesn't know how protect himself from a Hammerhead Titanothere. He could die if he met one, what should he do?**

A: First of all, make sure your JAKE unit does NOT dance with it.

Our GRACE unit has informed us that he should just hold his ground. If he starts hollering bad boy insults, ignore him. If a giant Thanator comes out at him, tell him to run.

**Q: How do I get my JAKE unit to bond with an IKRAN unit? **

A: First, you must travel to one of the locations stated on the back of the manual. We have IKRAN unit adoption centers dotted throughout the land- travel to one of them and bring your JAKE unit when he is ready. Then he will almost kill himself trying to get one. The IKRAN unit is available for discount at our "adoption centers."

**Q: My JAKE unit did not succeed in getting an IKRAN unit, why?**

A: He wasn't ready. Try again in a few months. If you do not wish to wait until he is ready, you can pay an easy fee! One piece of Unobtainium- and we will ship a willing IKRAN unit over to you within seconds! Then you can force the bond.

**Q: My JAKE unit totally betrayed the IKRAN unit that he had been bonded with for a TORUK unit- is this okay? **

A: Yeah we know. We all know that was total bullshit.

**PAGE 6: TROUBLESHOOTING:**

_If you experience any unique problems with your JAKE unit, such as the uncontrollable breaking of cameras on bulldozers, you having to force him to eat, him not shaving- we are not responsible. You are free to ship us back your JAKE unit. No money back guarantee! _

My JAKE unit believes that everything is backwards! "Out there" is the real world and in here is the dream.

Ah, of course. Do not fret. Your JAKE unit has just spent so much running around in his Avatar body. He has gotten used to being one of the Na'vi, and not a human. If he starts lack sleep- make sure he gets some. Also, make sure he is eating enough. If he refuses to follow this, simply not let him link to his Avatar. It is okay if he believes his Avatar life is real, do not panic.

My JAKE unit keeps making loud noises, like a baby.

With the additional purchase of a NEYTIRI unit- he will stop. You must have the NEYTIRI unit hit him on the head a few times. Or you can do it yourself. He will learn in time.

My JAKE unit doesn't see me.

HAH. Tough luck. With one Unobtainium, we are willing to send you another one, and perhaps that JAKE unit will see you.

My JAKE unit has been caught spying for me. 

Simply give him a nice pep talk for his dignity. He won't stress on it for too long. For further detail, please look into the spying section of the manual.

My JAKE unit just crossed the line.

By the QUARITCH unit? Have fun with that one.

My JAKE unit fell in love. With the forest. With the NEYTIRI unit. He has fallen in love.

This is not a problem.

My JAKE unit betrayed his own race!

Only for the greater good. (See above.) If you have a problem with this, send back your JAKE unit and we will send you a QUARITCH unit free of charge.   


My JAKE unit keeps pulling off 300 jokes.

We figured people would pick up on that. After all. He did pull a: "THIS IS SPARTA" with "THIS IS... OUR LAND." No need to worry, it isn't a problem- nor is it something to worry about. It is there for your simple entertainment or annoyance.

My JAKE unit prefers his Avatar form.

This is a natural feature of our JAKE unit. As we have taken a poll, and it is preferred by the people. If you wish to have your JAKE unit play around in his human form, you can simply hide the link to his Avatar. This is not recommended, as it will cause your JAKE unit grief.

***We are not responsible for any injuries you may achieve with your JAKE unit. **

We hope you enjoy your JAKE unit to the fullest. If there are any problems regarding the product you may call:

1-800-HELL'SGATE.

If our QUATRITCH unit picks up, please hang up and wait for our NORM unit to answer the phone. This just makes the process much easier, and more user friendly.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**AHAHAHAH, What did you think of that guys? (: I'm thinking of doing an entire series for these guys. (Just takes awhile to think of questions and answer them!) **_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this, I found it rather amsuing. **_

_**OH BY THE WAY- we all know he pulled a Sparta joke. HEH. Also, I felt so bad for Jake's original Ikran. I dunno why. **_

_**I hope this was clever and well-written enough for you all! It's meant for humor... so... **_

_**OH IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**As well as a review (please? (: Did this make you smile? Let me know!) you can feel free to leave a question/problem for any future character. I will answer them to the best of my ability. Might be a little fun, right? (: **_

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**I don't know who made up "USER GUIDES." I found it out from x Rajah x's: "Guide to your new bohemian." (RENTheads! Check it out! It's super funny, and I credit the format of this to her.) And apparently she got it from someone else... ANYWAY. CREDITS TO THAT PERSON, THESE ARE FUN. **_


	2. Author Note!

TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE:

The next character unit that is going to be released is NEYTIRI!

Probably after that, Trudy, then Norm, then more Na'vi... blah blah blah.

But right now, Neytiri!

I need your help coming up with FAQ and problems for this gal! So please, ask some so I can answer them in the next upload.

Makes things more fun too~.

Shoutout to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

Anyway, please, please, ask some questions. And if you can't do Neytiri, I guess you can go ahead and ask questions for others too~!


	3. NEYTIRI

**The User's Guide and Manual for:**

**NEYTIRI TE TSKAHA MO'AT'ITE.**

**Copyright: Hell's Gate's Avatars Ltd.**

**2010**

**Chief Technical and Mechanical Advisor: Fufuluff**

**Welcome to your own Pandora, Avatard.**

Congratulations! You are officially the proud owner of your very own NYETIRI unit. Iréiyo, for purchasing this item. We hope you are entertained by our product.

To make sure your NEYTIRI unit doesn't get stuck under a dead Thanator, please take note of the instructions and guidelines below.

**PAGE 1: TECHNICAL DETAILS OF YOUR JAKE UNIT:**

Name: Neytiri. (See title for full name.)

Gender: Female.

Type: Na'vi.

Manufacturing Company: The ISEEYOU Company, Pandora Island. 2010.

Height: Taller than you'll ever be.

Eye colour: Bright yellow, amber-ish.

Controls: Our NYETIRI unit is activated by various actions and settings:

The most common way to turn on your NEYTIRI unit is to take a piece of your hair and make a tsahaylu, (connection or bond,) with her worm-like end strands of hair.

Additional ways that your NEYTIRI unit will activate are:

1) If you start bulldozing.

2) If placed next to a JAKE unit.

The NEYTIRI unit will automatically awaken and come out of nowhere if you are being attacked by large cats. (Or Viperwolves.)

**PAGE 2: ACCESSORIES:**

The NEYTIRI unit is lavished in clothing from the finest areas of Pandora, and they come to you free of charge.

A dangly piece of vine that had leaves attached to it, supposedly covering all her breasts perfectly: Self-explanatory. You can try to find a bra that fits your NEYTIRI unit, but it isn't recommended. We think that if she wanted to cover her junk, she would have already. We have supplied extra leaves with your purchase in case one of the very few falls off.

Ceremonial Bow: The basis weapon of your NEYTIRI unit, as she will not use guns. String is made out of animal gut.

Hunting Arrows: Used with the Ceremonial Bow, these arrows are designed to stop your heart in one minute as they are enriched with poison. Keep out of reach from children.

*If you arrows run out of poison, feel free to purchase any poisonous creature at your local pet store, kill it, and inject the poison into the arrows manually.

Queue: The NEYTIRI unit must have this at all time. If her hair is cut, or the pink-worm things are gone- send your unit back immediately. We will ship another hot looking unit. (GRACE? TRUDY? Please specify.) If you cannot take care of the NEYTIRI unit's Queue, you cannot handle a NA'VI unit.

Queues are located at the end of her long braid. They are used to form a tsahaylu, a connection or bond with organisms and things around her.

Various Hair accessories: Feel free to put any exotic accessories in your NEYTIRI unit's lush hair- as long as it doesn't interrupt her Queue. We have supplied a few direct-from-Pandora beads and feathers free of charge.

Ikran Riding Visor: A visor sort of thing that comes down onto the forehead. Uses only when riding IKRAN unit.

SEZE unit: Your NEYTIRI unit is very close to her Seze (Ikran). Provided for transportation, and joy-flying. Make sure it is not killed.

**PAGE 3: OPERATIONS:**

Our NEYTIRI unit is certain to be easy-to-use, reliable, and user-friendly. We have simplified her scientific attributes to suit some of your daily needs.

_LIFE SAVER:_

Do you like to screw up your life way more than you should? A dare-devil? Just want to live life in the moment, but the after that moment end up getting totally messed up?

Have no fear! Our NEYTIRI unit will save your life, multiple times! She'll help you out of any sticky situation, as long as you don't piss her off. (Then she'll leave you to die after giving you a cold hearted look. She'll also keep you tied up.)

*She will not save your life if she is stuck under dead creatures, or heavy objects.

*This feature is not to be abused. The NEYTIRI unit cannot save your life if it involves the body. Ex, Sickness, a bullet to your stomach... please purchase of MO'AT unit if you need this feature.

_Alarm System: _

Are you paranoid by the fact people might get into your house? Need someone to awaken you, or drag you out before you die?

Our NEYTIRI unit has the ability to make really alarm-like sounds. Seriously. Just listen to her IKRAN unit calling noise. Also! If you can't wake up for whatever reason, she will go out of her way to make sure you leave the house in once piece.

_Teacher: _

Want a cool, caring, super tall, blue teacher? Someone that will become your friend (or something more) as well as your mentor?

The NEYTIRI unit is equipped with knowledge all about Pandora. She'll teach you if you behave. If she resists, get MO'AT to hiss at her.

*The NEYTIRI unit only knows how to teach you to become closer with the world around you, Pandora, and Na'vi culture. If you wish to learn science, math, and any other human-subjects, please purchase our GRACE unit.

_Animal Whisperer: _

Is your dog (or Viperwolf) ticking you off? Does he not want to sit still?

Have our NEYTIRI unit speak to him! She is surprisingly good at understanding animals. She might even use her Queue to communicate with the animal! (For non-Pandorian creatures, the Queue will go up the anal hole. Or tail, whatever you prefer.)

_Informer of Female Traits: _

Need to find a love of your own? Want to find that one woman to make you happy?

The NEYTIRI unit knows all the best traits about everyone. She'll give you a run-down of who's the best, and if you ask- who isn't. We recommend you do not try to get with your NEYTIRI unit, even though you might have the initial urges to do so.

We fear that our JAKE unit may come with rage. Lots and lots of rage.

**PAGE 4: WASHING:**

DO NOT WASH YOUR NEYTIRI UNIT.

LET HER WASH HERSELF.

You sick, sick people.

Your NEYTIRI unit prefers to wash herself down in local bodies of water. If it is raining, let your NEYTIRI unit out to dance around in for awhile. You can supply her with a bar of soap with natural, organic oils.

**PAGE 5: FAQs (FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS)**

**Q: My NEYTIRI unit is making me uncomfortable. Is there any way to make her wear more clothing? - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

A: Actually, there is. You just have to construct something she will be more comfortable in. We down at headquarters do have people making more fashionable, fitting clothing. They are all made out of Pandora's natural leaves and such. We have a clothing pack, which includes some of NEYTIRI's other outfits.

If you do not wish to pay you must make the clothes yourself.

If you don't want to do that, the answer is no. Your NEYTIRI unit will not wear anything too concealing. She likes to be able to move. This is a defect and we wish to change this soon, due to our 6-10 audience.

**Q: Is there a way to get my NEYTIRI unit to choose any other male unit?**

A: Our NEYTIRI unit comes in with a built in "CHOOSE JAKE" setting. Though, due to the fact that it is quite popular to have NEYTIRI not choose our JAKE unit, you can purchase a deactivator. After you place the deactivator, she will be able to choose any male you want.

Though we recommend you don't do this. THIS.. IS... JAKE'S MATE!

He'll probably attack you, and the male unit you choose.

If you pair your NEYTIRI unit with a NORM unit or MAX unit, and the JAKE unit finds out... you can be sure as hell that those two will NOT last.

Prepare to be entertained if you choose the TSU'TEY unit though.

**Q: I have to spend too much time every morning braiding my NEYTIRI unit's hair. Why won't she just wear it down? - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

A: Unless you want a bunch of creepy pink-worms coming out of each strand, connecting to everything in plain sight, no.

**Q: My NEYTIRI unit has to teach JAKE unit the Na'vi ways. Why her? That's not fair. - Submitted by Yumeno Kumori.**

A: We all want to be very close with a JAKE unit, but yes, the NEYTIRI unit does get to be the one around him. If you wish to be closer to the JAKE unit, do not purchase a NEYTRI unit.

**Q: How do I get my NEYTIRI unit to bond with PALULUKAN (thanator)? - Submitted by Yumeno Kumori.**

A: You're going to have to kill off her SEZE unit, then make there's a war going on. Then all of a sudden, one will pop out and bow to her. She will then form the bond.

If you wish to not use this method, purchase or THANATOR unit and buy a piece of meat. Then lower the piece of meat to the THANATOR unit's head follows in down to the ground. He will then appear to be bowing. Your NEYTIRI unit will automatically form a bond.

**Q: My NEYTIRI unit keeps disappearing to private places with the JAKE unit! What should I do? - Submitted by Jack The Reaper.**

Let them have their fun. If you have purchased a TSU'TEY unit, make sure he does not follow. This could result with bad news. But, if you wish to keep your NEYTIRI and JAKE unit under your watchful eye... you can have your TSU'TEY unit follow them secretly. SECRETLY.

**Q: What do you do if your Neytiri unit mates with someone other than who she was promised to? - Submitted by Saran VD.**

A: Sit down and let the fun begin.

OR.

Make sure your TSU'TEY unit doesn't find out.

**Q: Is my NEYTIRI unit's Navi Warpaint non-toxic and washable? - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

A: After much testing and investigating, our team has found out the paint is completely safe. It was used on a TRUDY unit, and she found it to be okay. Therefore, you need not worry if you get some on you. It should come off with some water. Or burning flames, in a TRUDY unit's case.

**Q: Can I make my NEYTIRI unit use her words, instead of hisses? It's scaring the dog. - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

A: Unless you want her shooting out freaking alarm clock noises, no. We suggest you just get a new dog. Or viperwolf.

**Q: My NEYTIRI unit keeps making strange yelping and whooping calls. Is this normal?- Submitted by Yumeno Kumori.**

A: Yes. Totally normal, due to the fact we have installed an alarm system in her. These noises also work to your advantage as an alarm clock, because it's just that weird.

**Q: ****May I see under the vine 'shirt' of my NEYTIRI Unit? - Submitted by Tinta Rossa.**

A: It is totally possible, but not recommended. You might get slapped. Really. Really hard. If you are that desperate for some NEYTIRI action, you c_ould _watch her and the JAKE unit to see if anything happens. But really... our team doesn't urge you to listen to your... uh... hormones.

**PAGE 6: TROUBLESHOOTING:**

_If you experience any unique problems with your NEYTIRI unit, such as her crying really loudly, not believing you'll ever become a person, or her leaving you to your death, you can send your NEYTIRI unit back to us, no money back guarantee!_

**My NEYTIRI unit keeps referring to my JAKE unit as "her Jake". But, he's my JAKE unit! - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

This is one of the defaults of purchasing both UNITS. You can remove the "CHOOSE JAKE" setting with a simple purchase. We will send you over a deactivator for one piece of Unobtanium.

**My NEYTIRI unit does not respect the personal space of my other units. (Slapping them, correcting their posture, putting her face near their face when they are trying to aim, breathing too closely, etc.) - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

We do not have any control of the personality traits your NEYTIRI unit possesses. Perhaps if you put Thanator Feces on your other units, you're NEYTIRI unit will keep her distance.

**My TRUDY unit made a comment about my NEYTIRI unit being "Toruk Makto Makto". - Submitted by Blue Honey.**

HAH WE KNOW.

IT'S SUCH A GREAT LINE IT'S PROGRAMMED INTO OUR TRUDY UNITS.

Though, this is true, due to the fact that if you do not take away the CHOOSE JAKE setting, she will be "riding the last shadow" in order to become a mated pair.

**My NEYTIRI unit has rejected JAKE unit after learning of his treachery. - Submitted by Yumeno Kumori.**

Simply have your JAKE unit ride a Toruk Makto and deliver a nice little speech. She'll come around.

**My NEYTIRI unit isn't following JAKE unit's request to run into the forest. - Submitted by Yumeno Kumori.**

Oh dear god, we know. She'll do what she's told once a bunch of flames comes up around her. If you wish to not use this method, go ahead and just drag her out. She's a stubborn one. If you can't get her out at all... please get ready to purchase another one.

**SEZE unit is dead. They are very close. There are many. - Submitted by Blue Hunny.**

DO NOT ATTACK. NEYTIRI, DO NOT ATTACK.

**My NEYTIRI unit speaks broken English, and it's hard to understand.**

Purchase a GRACE unit and put her into the teach English setting. You'll be communcating with your NEYTIRI unit fully in no time!  


**How come my NEYTIRI unit doesn't pull off 300 jokes?**

Because tonight, we do not dine in hell. And due to the fact our JAKE unit made a clean-kill, we dine in Pandora.

And tomorrow I'm thinking Arby's.

**My NEYTIRI unit is constantly hissing at my TSU'TEY unit when he get`s close to my JAKE units unconscious Avatar body! What should I do?**

This is a common situation. It should resolve itself fairly quickly. If the problem persists, please have your JAKE unit bond with a TORUK unit, then lead the People to war against the QUARITCH unit. -Submitted by Jack The Reaper.

**My NEYTIRI unit is blue.**

If you were expecting her to come as a human... you clearly do not belong here. Go away.

***We are not responsible for any injuries you may achieve with your JAKE unit. **

**My NEYTIRI unit won't touch anything a dandelion seed falls on.**

Explain to her that despite the fact they may look similar, they are not seeds of Eywa. Or you can have our GRACE unit explain it to her.

**My Neytiri unit keeps aiming a bow at Jake when he's walking throughout the forest. - Submitted by Elka2194.**

It's because he is a baby. Making loud noises all the time,

**My Neytiri unit just so happened to get stuck under a dead carcass is the most inconvenient moment possible. **

It's a glitch we're working on... we know.

**My NEYTIRI unit has gotten her mount killed. Again.**

The JAMES CAMERON unit just likes to bullshit us by killing off all the cute creatures.

We hope you enjoy your NEYTIRI unit to the fullest. If there are any problems regarding the product you may call:

1-800-HELL'SGATE.

If our QUATRITCH unit picks up, please hang up and wait for our NORM unit to answer the phone. This just makes the process much easier, and more user friendly.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Alright, Neytiri's done!  
Let me know what character you want me to do next! (And write a question for them too!)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AND STUFF, I LAUGHED!**_

_**ALSO, YOUR REVIEWS ARE PERFECTLY AWESOME. :3 Everyone! I can't thank you enough for making this such a popular story. I would reply to all of you personally, but a grand: THANK YOU SO MUCH here works just as well! **_

_**I tried to use a bunch of everyone's.**_


End file.
